


Red Blood of Enemies, Down the Drain

by reeby10



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hair soaked in blood, Kissing, M/M, canon typical blood and gore descriptions, not THE bath scene but A bath scene, this is a little gross but I swear it's mostly just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: After killing a selkimore, Jaskier helps Geralt wash his hair.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red Blood of Enemies, Down the Drain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Geralt felt grimy. They’d been travelling for days without a chance for a bath before he’d taken the job, which, well… Killing a selkimore was never a neat job. He was covered in dust and guts and all he really wanted was a bath.

Thankfully, Jaskier had thought to call for a bath as soon as Geralt returned to the inn, and it was ready and waiting for him by the time he made it upstairs. The sight of the steaming water was like a balm on his tired, dirty soul. He started stripping out of his armor as soon as he was inside the room they’d rented, not even bothering to wait for Jaskier to get the door closed.

“Feeling a bit an exhibitionist today, eh, Geralt?” Jaskier asked with a laugh as he closed and locked the door behind him. “Not that I mind, of course. Big fan, actually.”

Geralt just grunted, attention firmly on the feel of the warm water on his skin as he stepped into the bath. His muscles started to relax immediately, making him feel like he was practically melting as he submerged as much of his body as would fit in the tub. Just his knees and from the shoulders up was above the waterline.

“Let me wash your hair?”

Jaskier didn’t even wait for Geralt to hum an affirmative before his hands were in Geralt’s hair. Not that Geralt really minded, because having Jaskier wash his hair was always an enjoyable experience. He just closed his eyes, relaxing back against the edge of the tub and letting Jaskier do as he would.

A few minutes were spent pulling the largest chunks of slekimore guts from the long strands of his hair. He’d brushed as much as he could from it when he left the lake, but Jaskier was much more thorough. And gentle.

Soon he was cupping handfuls of water onto Geralt’s head, letting the smaller bits of drying viscera and flaking patches of blood rinse down into the tub. Geralt cracked his eyes open enough to see the water around him beginning to turn a muddled pink. It was disgusting, but certainly not the most disgusting thing he’d seen ever, or even seen today.

“I wish we could get a change of water,” Jaskier said, voice soft as he ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair. “But the innkeeper said no when I asked and I don’t want to give her an excuse to poison our food in the morning by nagging her.”

“It’s not too bad,” Geralt replied, equally softly. He was feeling pleasantly relaxed from the warm water and the way Jaskier scratched gently at his scalp. “I’ve had worse baths.”

Jaskier snorted. “That’s not saying much, my dear Witcher.”

The corner of Geralt’s mouth ticked up in amusement and he closed his eyes again. Jaskier’s hands left his head and there was the click of glass from behind him, then a pleasant floral scent hit his nose. A moment later, Jaskier’s hands returned as he began to massage the oil into Geralt’s hair from scalp to tips.

Geralt was almost dozing by the time Jaskier pulled away again, lulled there by the rare comfort he was experiencing at Jaskier’s hands. He wished they could more often afford baths at inns, especially ones big enough for them to share, but coin was tight. Paid bounties were not always as plentiful as he might wish.

“There you are, all finished,” Jaskier said. “All clean and smelling of roses! Quite literally, in fact, since that was the new rose oil I bought at market this morning.”

Geralt opened his eyes to see the bard hunched over him, a wide smile on his face. He lifted one arm from the now tepid bath water, cupping Jaskier’s cheek to lead him down until their mouths coud press together. He kept the kiss light, too comfortable and worn out after the hunt to be up for anything more strenuous. They’d have time for that in the morning before they left.

He pulled away to see the smile on Jaskier’s face widen even more, a smaller answering smile growing on his own face. His bard really was far too good to him.


End file.
